i'm movin' on
by gentlespecialforever
Summary: Rachel's feeling for Brody are confusing and she learns that she needs to grow and move on. ONESHOT


Rachel Berry watches through the window Brody Weston leave the building and walk away. She sighs deeply and sits down on the wooden floor and stares at the orchid that Brody gave her earlier saying that it was 'sexy'. She smiled. He was so different. He wasn't like her past relationships. He was better.

She jumps a bit in shock when her best friend and roommate (love saying that) step in the apartment. Kurt Hummel spots Rachel sitting on the cleaned wooden floor and smiles at first then as he got closer he frowns when he sees her expression. "What happen?" he asked as he sat himself down.

Rachel sighs once again and without looking at him in the eye, she tells him what happened. "he almost kissed me."

"almost?" Kurt looks at her again. "you didn't."

"I did." Rachel said, completely full with guilt.

"Rach. Sweetie. Finn is gone. He's going to be in the freakin' military and do military stuff and not here! You're out of Lima and you're in New York and you're going to be a star at NYADA. But to be that you have to let go of Lima, Ohio and move on! Finn's an idiot. And your relationship would've and is going to sink like Tina's and Mike's." Kurt said like a matter of fact.

"Kurt, you do know that your talking about your own stepbrother like that." Rachel reminded him about his connection to Finn Hudson-Hummel.

"I love my brother. And I love you. You won't grow if your still going to tie yourself to no good trap called Lima."

Rachel stayed silent, thinking. She was sure she was told that before. Oh right. Brody did.

"Think about it, doll. First step to moving on and growing is to get over Finn and paint over," Kurt looked over to the wall that Rachel was painting on earlier. "_that " _Rachel sent him a reassuring smile and he returned it and got up and walked into his room leaving Rachel to think and alone in the living room.

* * *

Rachel thinks that she is finally getting use to her life in NYADA. She actually thinks that Ms. July is actually warming up to her and finally let someone partner up with her. But there was still one thing that was still bothering her. Things with Brody were still weird.

The two would talk and make eye contact and stuff like that. The smiles that he gave her and how he kept his promise and everything. It was frustrating and weird and different. Finn never did that. He was always the clingy type.

New York was definitely different from Lima, Ohio. It was the ocean and Ohio was just that little pond that you would find at some park somewhere. Kurt was right. It was time for Rachel Barbra Berry to grow up and move on. After a long day at school, she looked over at the wall with Finn's name written inside a large heart. She grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in the bucket of paint that was placed on the floor. (Kurt kept it there. There is so way he is having his stepbrother's name painted on his apartment wall. It's weird.) With the paint soaked brush, she began painting over his name.

* * *

Rachel walks past the dance studios and walks in the one which is occupied by the one boy that she just can't get out of her mind. Taking a deep breath first, she opens the door and boldy marches her way to where Brody stood.

Brody usually practices alone after school and he stands there watching the petite brunette march her way to him. Confused, he says. "Rachel. What—"

Rachel took a shot and throws her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He kissed back after recovering from his shock and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and his tongue popped out of his mouth and hits Rachel's bottom lip demanding entrance. Rachel moans loudly and reponds giving him entrance and moans more when his hands slip to her waist and squeezes her hips. Much the both their dismay, air is air and they need to breathe that. They pull away from each other's lips and their foreheads against each others.

"Hi." Rachel said shyly and happily giggling.

Brody smiles. "hey," He looks down at her beautiful face and staring into her deep brown eyes. "care to explain what is happening right now. Not that I mind."

"It's time for me to move on and forget about Ohio." Rachel said. "And...I kinda want to kiss you."

"I was good, right?"

Rachel blushed and nodded. He cupped her face with one hand and the other shifting from her hips to her hand and he kisses her deeply once again but not as long at the first one. They break apart and Rachel pouts.

Brody laughs and asks. "You wanna go out sometime?"

"Like a date?"

He laughs and pulls her a bit closer to him. "Yes. A date." He walks over and pulls his bag over his shoulder and grabs her hand and heads for the door but Rachel pulls him back.

"wait. Weren't just practicing?" She asks.

He shrugs. "It can wait. I got a hot date." Rachel smiles.

"sure?"

He leans in for a kiss and pecks her soft lips. "I'm sure."

* * *

A/N: lovin this pairing right now (and forever) not going to lie but I started to ship this the moment I saw the promo and BOOM Dean/Brody in shower and is talented and is hot and single and ready to mingle (with Rachel) so yeah. I love Brody and this is coming from a person who didn't watch the episodes. Yeah. I'll watch it when I see finchel dead, gone and bye bye. :) so this is a ONESHOT and is lame I know but I wrote it and I didn't wanna waste it so there you have it. Been debate if I should write SMUT-ish fics for this pairing...review and tell me and if not PM me. Okie dokie.


End file.
